The Poké Ball Run
by pyro508
Summary: The Stone Corporation and Aether Foundation are hosting the very first Poké Ball Run! A multi-regional gauntlet where the first to reach the finish line will be awarded 50,000,000 Poké! This is a race for the ages, and you don't want to miss it!


Joseph Stone ran his eyes across the page one more time.

"'The PokéBall Run?'" He said aloud, not positive he understood the idea. The woman sat at the opposite end of his desk smiled and nodded, her blonde hair never wavering from its rigid conical pattern.

"Yes, a race of sorts." she explained. "It's come to our attention that the recent events over Hoenn as well as our organization's involvement in the Ultra Space incident have both lead to the ongoing collapse of cooperations between those under the League and those not yet affiliated."

Stone grumbled. Things had gotten tough since the near impact a year ago, and with the nonsense in Alola following on the heels of that, places like Orre and Almia were hesitant to cooperate with League affiliates. Chock it up to a fear of beauracratic suppression of information, but people were rightfully upset, and business was paying for it.

The woman continued. "My organization sympathizes with the struggles you've had to deal with, and are extending an olive branch."

"A race?" Stone asked.

"A multi-regional gauntlet if you will."

"Uh-huh." He raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me for my skepticism, Miss, um..."

"Lusamine."

"Lusamine, yes. Forgive me for asking, but I fail to see how shelling out a good deal of money to a 'multi-regional gauntlet' will at all help my business, especially when your own outfit has gone non-profit."

Lusamine's smile dropped. She had to give Stone credit, he was a shrewd businessman.

"Think of it in terms of publicity, Mister Stone, if your company supports this endeavor, it may dissolve doubts people have about your business."

"Or it _may_ put me in a hole that could bankrupt this company." Stone shot Lusamine a cold glance. "Believe me, were I in a better financial situation, and had the pull I did when my son was still Champion, I would jump at a charitous opportunity like this, but the fact of the matter is throwing in my hat here could leave everyone who depends on this company out in the cold. This isn't a risk I'm willing to take."

Lusamine returned Stone's stare with one more fierce and determined. "Well then, Mister Stone, perhaps I can offer a bit of a sweetener?"

"I assure you any 'sweetener' you have in mind wouldn't be nearly enough to--"

"Mister Stone." She interrupted. "I'll make my offer once."

Stone relented, curious with her determination. "Okay, let's hear it."

Lusamine opened the suitcase she brought in and handed Stone a folder. "We recently recovered this after our absorption of a Unova based company. I believe you understand what it entails?"

Stone looked over the documents and pictures in the folder, raising a brow as he did. "Where in the world did they find this?"

"We can let you in on this information, but only if you're willing to meet our requests."

Stone thought it over for a moment, tapping the photos idly as he did. "Fine. You've twisted my arm. But if this all goes up in smoke Aether is coming down with me, you hear?"

Lusamine smiled again. "Of course, Mister Stone. I don't intend to lead us to failure." She extended a hand after collecting her effects. "To a prosperous partnership."

Stone accepted her handshake, but kept cautiously aware of their conversation. "Indeed."

Without another word, Lusamine exited his office. Stone sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. There wasn't any going back at this point.

He stood and walked to the floor-to-ceiling windows that faced out at Rustboro beneath him. Despite his heights above the city, he felt like an ant caught in a spider's web.

He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out his Nav, selecting the contact "Steven," and calling.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Steven Stone."

"Steven." Joseph began. He paused for a moment. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell his son this.

"Steven, I need to ask you to clear your schedule for the next month. This supercedes even League duties."

"A whole month?" The former Champion asked. "Are you sure? The digs are going amazing here, and leaving now will only slow--"

"Steven," Joseph interrupted. "We have a lead on Genesect."

There was stunned silence on Steven's end for a moment. Before long, he cleared his throat.

"Where do you need me?"

"Olivine City. I'll send you full details when you get there, but for now just make sure you can get an audience with any League assosciates there."

"Will do. Talk to you then, Dad."

 _Click._

Joseph looked down as Lusamine stepped into a car bound for Slateport, his face firm and unshaken.

"How many years has it been?"

 ** _To Be Continued_**


End file.
